Chick Flicks
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: Logan has 2 secrets; 1. he loves to watch chick flicks 2. he is completely in love with Kendall Knight. What will happen when Kendall finds him submitting to his guilty pleasure while admitting his love for the blonde?


Chick Flicks

_Logan has 2 secrets; 1. he loves to watch chick flicks 2. he is completely in love with Kendall Knight. What will happen when Kendall finds him submitting to his guilty pleasure while admitting his love for the blonde?_

"_I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."_ the words that fell from Jennifer Gray's mouth filled the quiet room in both the movie and the living room of 2J. The silence in the rooms was only offset by the music in the background of the movie and the quite munch of popcorn beneath Logan's teeth as he chewed.

Logan Mitchell would never admit to anyone, not even Ms. Knight, his love of chick flicks. He could mock and ridicule every single one with his friends but when one he wanted to see came out on DVD he rented it as soon as he could and watched it with Camille. But his bubbly little brunette movie buddy canceled on him today because of an audition. So, he faked a headache when the guys had suggested a pool day in favor of watching "Dirty Dancing" for the thousandth time. No matter how many times he saw Jennifer's character, Baby, learn to dance like a pro, or Patrick Swayze's character, Johnny, dance his way into Baby's heart, or the ever classic last part where he says "Nobody puts Baby in a corner" and dances the final dance with his love he never grew tired of the tale.

Many times he thought of Kendall Knight, his best friend with a heart of pure gold and a smile and eyes that could make anyone melt, when watching these movies. At first he thought it was just hormones, the curse of being a teenager; but when they wouldn't stop and started happening every time he saw Kendall, he knew that this wasn't just his teenage hormones. He told Camille and thereafter they broke up but remained close. It got worse when the hormones did kick in with the thoughts; Kendall's hands touching places that friends don't touch, hugs that turned from sweet and innocent to anything but, and kisses that left him begging for mercy only to be silenced by lust. One too many times had he woke up and had to do a secret load of laundry all because of the slumbering blonde in the bed next to his.

Logan sighed, "Just tell Kendall how you feel already" the voice in his head sounded, and he shoved another handful of popcorn in his mouth and snuggling deeper into the blanket. "I don't want to hide but I'm terrified to lose him," he told the voice in his head.

Unknown to him, Kendall had decided to go back to hang out with the brunette. James and Carlos knew it was an excuse for Kendall to finally tell Logan about his feelings for him. Some how, he had managed to fall head over heels for the back-flipping, doe-eyed, brunette genius. Kendall had confronted Jo and, to his shock, she told him she knew, 'it's the way you stare at him' she had said. None the less they broke up soon after. So, when he was about to enter the apartment and heard voices he couldn't help but let curiosity take over as he pressed his ear to the door. He heard Logan talking but there were voices in the background, as if he was watching a movie.

"I can't ruin my friendship with Kendall. But I can't pretend I don't feel this way about him either. His hair a perfect dirty blonde and long enough to run my fingers through to pull him closer. His perfectly imperfect eyebrows that don't quite match his hair but in the best way. His nose a perfect fit on his face and his alone. His dimples give him innocence and mischievousness. His smile can melt even the coldest of hearts. But his eyes…his eyes make my knees weak, they make want to stare into them for hours on end. But that's not my only weakness that he carries; no, it's the way he goes out of his way to protect the ones he loves and every little touch or look gives me shivers" Logan sighed, the movie covering the door opening and shutting and the footsteps going behind his spot on the couch. Kendall's heart throbbed as he thought the brunette couldn't get any more innocent; watching a movie mainly reserved for girls and actually understanding it. He was more shocked that the genius felt the same way he did and knew he had to act on those feelings now.

"You bailed on us to watch a chick flick?" Kendall asked from where he stood, watching in amusement as the brunette yelped in surprise, and fell off the couch in shock and in an attempt to shut the movie off. Kendall hopped on to the couch and grabbed the remote before Logan could snatch it. "Nope," he held the remote away from him, "answer my question" Kendall smiled innocently.

"I-it's not what you think" Logan stared at him wide-eyed and frightened at the thought of Kendall ridiculing him.

"Ok, so you weren't just sitting here all snuggled up in a blanket, watching "Dirty Dancing" and eating popcorn while saying that you like me?" he stared at Logan curiously.

"You heard that? Oh god, what've I done? You probably hate me now" Logan blushed for a moment before he began to shake and sob, hiding his face in his knees.

Kendall paused the movie and got down on the floor beside Logan, pulling the boy into his arms. "Shh, it's ok. It's actually great cause it gives me an excuse to do this" he pulled away slightly to cup Logan's face in his hands. He pulled his face close his own and kissed him gently. He felt sparks flying around him and they only intensified when he felt Logan began to kiss back. The feeling of his soft lips pressed against his own was one that caused pure bliss and his heart to throb. He slowly separated their lips so he could speak.

"I've been dying to do that for months" Kendall smiled as he whispered; their lips still close.

"I've been dying _for_ you to do that for months" Logan smiled and threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair to pull him into a passionate, long awaited kiss. Their feelings were finally out and they slowly began to surrender to the lust that wrapped the room in a thick, unwavering fog. Kendall's hands quickly trailed down Logan's body to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. The blonde eagerly nipped at his lips, practically begging for entrance. The brunette willingly submitted to the blonde, a move that had Kendall's arousal intensifying. Kendall eagerly explored the new territory, committing every spot to memory. They parted, panting heavily in need of oxygen. Kendall smiled and pulled them on to the couch. He fast forwarded it to a scene he knew, only from being forced to watch it with his mom and Katie. After pressing play he pulled the smaller boy into his lap and pulling the blanket over them.

"_With these hungry eyes  
>One look at you and I can't disguise<br>I've got hungry eyes  
>I feel the magic between you and I<br>I've got hungry eyes…"_

"Hungry Eyes" by Smokie began to play and Kendall slowly laid Logan on his back on the couch and straddled his hips.

"Logan" he breathed out as he leaned down to capture his lips with his own. He leaned back to pull his shirt over his head and Logan did the same.

"Kendall," he hummed as said blonde began licking and nipping at his neck. "B-bedroom" he whimpered as Kendall sucked at his pulse point. He felt Kendall nod against his neck. Logan felt the blanket fall away and the next thing he knew he was chest to chest with the blonde. "Kendall," he looked up to see the normally hazel green eyes he loved so much were now dark and clouded with lust.

"Logan," Kendall replied before quickly bringing him to the wall beside their bedroom door, "you have no idea what you do to me." Kendall attacked Logan's neck again and Logan threw his head back in a moan that caused Kendall to let out satisfied growl. Kendall put hand behind the brunette's knee and hooked it around his waist, giving him an opening to grind against Logan's growing arousal causing said boy to moan and whimper helplessly.

"K-Kendall, please" Logan begged wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall growled again and tugged Logan into their room. After quickly locking the door he set the smaller boy down. Kendall pulled Logan's pants off over and threw them to a random corner of the room before pulling the brunette to his bed. He sucked on his pulse point before nipping at the skin lightly. Logan's eyes, which hadn't registered shutting in the first place, flew open when the blonde began sucking at his nipples. He would lick and nip at one while tweaking the other. Once they were cherry red against his pale skin the taller boy began sloppily kissing down his stomach.

"Well someone's eager" Kendall laughed lightly as he traced the growing bulge in Logan's boxers.

"D-don't fucking tease me Knight" Logan growled.

"My, my, what naughty language Logie. That's not how we ask" Kendall taunted pulling away from Logan to pull his own pants down his legs at an agonizingly slow rate.

"Kendall" Logan warned.

"Show me how bad you want it Logan" Kendall growled shoving his pants all the way off before kicking them aside. Logan smirked and crooked a finger towards himself. Kendall came over obediently. Logan pulled his boxers off and sucked two fingers in his mouth moaning around them. He pulled his wet fingers to his hole and let out a gasp as he teased it. He whimpered as he slowly pushed one finger in, forcing him self to think of how good it would feel when it was Kendall inside him. Kendall grinned at the brunette and sat in chair by the desk.

"Ken-Kendalll!" Logan whined as his fingers rubbed his prostate.

"Fuck, Logie" Kendall groaned.

"Just get over h-here and fuck me" Logan grinned and pulled his fingers out. Kendall smirked and straddled the brunette, both moaning as their bare cocks came in contact. They grinded against each other a few more times before Logan gasped, "Stop fucking teasing me!"

"With pleasure" Kendall growled, pushing into Logan slowly. Once fully in he sighed, it felt as if his cock were surrounded by hot velvet.

"I-I'm good Kendall. You can m-move" Logan whimpered, wiggling his hips a little to get used to the feeling. Kendall went out and in slowly for the first few thrusts, until Logan had gotten used to the feeling. "Ugh! F-faster! H-harder! P-please!" Logan begged, lacing his hands into Kendall's blonde tresses and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Kendall moaned and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, causing the brunette to throw his head back in pleasure.

"Logan! Ugh! You're so fucking tight! S-so good!" Kendall moaned as he continued to slam into the smaller boy, his hands finding purchase on the waist afore mentioned boy. This gave him enough leverage to slam into the boy's prostate on every thrust.

"Yes! Oh yes! Right there! Right there Kendall! Mhm, fuck me hard!" Logan moaned as his head fell forward onto Kendall's shoulder.

"I love how you talk dirty Logan" Kendall gasped as he reached between them to stroke Logan's cock.

"Oh Kendall! I-I'm so close! Mark me Kendall!" Logan whimpered loudly as his hands ran up and down the taller boy's back. He turned his head a little so he was panting against Kendall's neck and bit down at his rapidly beating pulse point.

"M-me too babe. Let's come together" he whispered hotly in Logan's ear before sucking a hicky into the pale skin of his neck. After a few more thrusts they came moaning each other's names. They thrust lightly through the last waves of their orgasm. Kendall sighed and pulled out of his lover.

"That was amazing" Logan smiled as he turned to face Kendall, wincing slightly at his protesting bottom.

"Yeah" Kendall smiled dazedly.

"What are we gonna tell the others? They're gonna flip when they find out" Logan sighed letting his head fall on Kendall's chest.

"They'll accept us. They're our friends. And even if they don't it won't matter cause I'll still have the best guy in the whole world at my side" the blonde wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, "Now go to sleep, you look as if you're about to pass out. We'll talk about this more tomorrow" Kendall smiled warmly.

"Okay. I love you Kendall" Logan leaned up to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Love you to Logie. Night" Kendall smiled as they parted and kissed the smart boys head before they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
